Bakura's Solution
by KuraMalik
Summary: <html><head></head>AKefia has a massive headache, and when Ryou can't help he's sent off to ask Bakura...but what he discovers is Bakura has...differnt ways of dealing with things. Geminishipping and slight bakushipping</html>


A/N: This may or may not be a multi chapter story...I'm not entirely sure yet. Probably not. I mean it ends at a nice place so...

Also this is rated for implied things and language.

Also I don't own Yugioh or it's characters. Now onto the story!

* * *

><p>This was the worst thing in the world. The King of Thieves had the worst headache in the world. In fact, he could swear the devil had placed this on him like a curse. The only way he could think to make it go away was to ask Ryou.<p>

"Ryou," no response. He tried again. "Ryou?"

"Yes, Akefia? Is there something you need?" the younger, delicate looking male sounded sincere and thoughtful. A smile was spread across his sweet face. Even while he was cleaning the kitchen, Akefia knew he'd still be willing to help. He always was.

"Do you know anything about getting rid of headaches?" He ran a hand through his short-ish white hair and winced as the pain from his headache grew worse for a moment.

Ryou could tell that the thief was in pain. He could also tell he was trying really hard not to bite someone's head off. He put the sponge in his hand down and opened up the cabinet. "Hold on, let me check really quick." His small hands rummaged through the shelves searching knowingly for the small bottle he knew would help Akefia. When his search turned up nothing, he apologized and gave the thief a hug.

"I'm sorry Akefia. It looks like we're out of aspirin. You could ask Bakura. I think he keeps a bottle for himself."

Akefia thought to himself for a moment, embracing the younger male in his arms. He cursed himself in his mind, but perhaps Ryou was right and Bakura did have aspirin. It was a hell of a lot better than dealing with the agonizing pain he felt.

"Thank you Ryou and it's okay. I'll go ask Bakura." Ryou gave him one last reassuring hug before scampering back into the kitchen to finish his cleaning up. He gave a quick smile before turning and heading towards Bakura's room.

He was unsure of how this would turn out. Bakura had...different ways of dealing with things. Hopefully he wouldn't make things any worse.

He hesitated at the door leading into Bakura's room. I was closed...well it usually was closed, but that's not the point. Akefia knocked on the door softly. No answer. He knocked louder. Still no answer. Either Bakura was deaf, or he was listening to his music. He assumed it was the latter and shoved the door open. The door slammed loudly against the wall causing Bakura to jump slightly. He was sitting at his desk working on his laptop. Of course he had his headphones plugged into it though. Akefia grew irritated as he walked over to Bakura's desk and ripped the headphones out of his ears.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bakura yelled as the ear buds were ripped from his ears.

Akefia growled through his teeth, desperately trying to not ripped his head off, "Bakura...do you have anything for a headache?"

Bakura looked puzzled. It wasn't like the thief to come and ask him...for anything. He thought about what it was he was asking. This must've been one hell of a headache. Usually the thief would just sleep it off. He tried to think of what he did for a headache...then it hit him.

When Bakura didn't answer, the thief tried again. "Look Bakura...I'm sorry, but do you know anyway to get rid of a headache? My head is throbbing..."

If Bakura looked puzzled before, now he was downright confused out of his mind. Did he just apologize for yelling at him? "Just a second. I know a way to get rid of headaches...I don't know if it'll work on you, but it's worth a shot."

"I don't care just make it go away!"

Bakura pulled out a headset and placed it over the thief's ears. They were connected to a handheld cd player. Now it was Akefia's turn to look puzzled. How was this going to help him? Sure now it was quiet, but it didn't help much. Just how was this going to help him?

Bakura rummaged through the drawers of his desk, searching for _something._ The thief stared at him questioningly as he was left to stand there with the player in his hands. He returned to the thief and took the player from his hands. He wasn't sure if this would work on Akefia, but it always seemed to work for him. He opened the player and inserted the disc he found in his desk. The disc loaded and Bakura turned to the thief placing it back in his hands and pressing the "play" button.

Akefia looked at him, a puzzled expression on his face until...

"AHHH! Bakura! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Bakura turned back to his guest a look of worry on his face. He could feel the anger pulsing through the other male's body. He just didn't know how much longer he had left to live. Maybe his idea was a bad idea in the first place.

"How the hell is blaring loud music in my ears going to help my headache?"

In his desk chair, he rolled as far away from Akefia as he possibly could, though was thwarted by his desk being in the way. He looked for any way to defend himself grabbing the pillow off of his near-by bed. He knew one way or another, he was going to die. Or, if he didn't die, he was going to be severely maimed.

"Well? I'm waiting...did you seriously think that would work?"

Was the thief giving him a chance to explain himself? Either way he wasn't going to take this chance for granted.

"I works for me, but..." he paused putting a different plan into action,"What if I told you I may know another way of getting rid of your cursed headache?"

Akefia glared at him through his hair before answering, "Oh yeah? And what might that be? Enlighten me."

Not making him wait, Bakura replied in the most seductive voice he could with the knowledge of the possibility of himself dying, "Distraction." He smirk knowing the thief wouldn't get it right away.

Akefia sighed sharply. Bakura wasn't making much sense. This much was true. He couldn't think straight with the intense pain clouding his mind. He closed his eyes to think clearer...but what he didn't expect was for Bakura's lips to meet his own the second his eyes closed.

His clouded mind became confused, but he had noticed something. His head began to hurt less. The more Bakura kissed him, it seemed to make his head hurt less and less.

Bakura began noticing the thief lightening up the more he was kissed. The wheels in his head began in motion a smirk forming through his already occupied lips. He started thinking of something that might work even better. He began biting at his bottom lip eliciting a small groan from the thief. He took his chance and slid in his tongue.

Their tongues battled for dominance, neither one giving in. They explored every inch of each other's mouth, memorizing it. The thief could tell Bakura was planning something more, and from how things were going right now...he could tell what was going to happen.

Ryou finished the last of the dishes and scrubbed the last of the counters. He didn't need to start preparing lunch until a bit later. What bothered him the most though was that he hadn't heard any screaming or arguing from his two "room mates". He had started to assume that maybe they finally killed each other. Shaking the thought from his head, he started up the stairs and down the hall to Bakura's room. That was usually where these fights occured.

He reached the door and was surprised to find it quiet...somewhat. He could hear groans and various other sounds coming from inside. He assumed one of them had been hurt and ventured to open the door.

On the other side of the door, Bakura and Akefia continued with the spirit's "plan". They ignored the outside world and all the other stuff going on around them. The only thing that mattered was what was going on between them right now. Bakura had wiggled the thief out of his favorite hoodie and Akefia tugged off the spirit's shirt. Bakura was about to continue when he heard a gasp from the doorway.

Ryou stood awestruck in the doorway of Bakura's now open door. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew that earlier the thief didn't feel too well...so was this really him he saw with Bakura? A light blush dusted his cheeks as he was left to stand there.

"U-umm...A-Akefia? B-Bakura?" The Hikari piped up bringing the two out of their haze.

Bakura and Akefia met eyes after looking at the blushing innocent Hikari standing at Bakura's door. They knew exactly what they looked like to him right now and thought the same thing_, "Shit...I forgot about Ryou."_

AKefia, trying to somewhat cover up the situation, pointed at the sign he had known Bakura always had. "I told you we should've put that on the door!" Bakura sighed picking up the door hanger that read "Do Not Disturb" he had sitting next to the bed.

"Now how do you expect this thing to keep people out. It doesn't do much to keep you out."

Akefia smirked and sat up slightly. "Well maybe not me, but Ryou has more respect for peoples' privacy I'm sure he would've _obeyed_. Isn't that right Ryou?"

The smaller male blinked profusely. He wasn't sure how to answer the thief's question so he just smiled and nodded.

"W-well I s-should probably go start making lunch, so I will leave you to continue whatever it is that you two were doing." Ryou smiled his blush darkening before sprinting off towards the kitchen.

The two sighed in unison a bit relieved the Hikari had left. They sat for a moment before either of them said anything.

"I did not think Hikari would come in here." Bakura coughed a bit shocked.

"Oh please, leave us alone for a few minutes and he thinks we're tearing each other apart."

Bakura reluctantly got up and placed the door hanger on the outside knob. He closed the door heading back to the bed where the thief was oh-so casually lounging on.

"It might not keep you out but you're right about Ryou. Though maybe it doesn't _need_ to keep you out." He smirked at the thief joining him again.

"Yeah, but one thing is for sure..."

Bakura looked at the thief puzzled before asking, "Oh and what might that be?"

Akefia sighed looking back into the spirit's eyes. "Next time, he doesn't need to be left out. Otherwise he gets awkward."  
>Bakura nodded in agreement before kissing him softly. "Yeah...We don't need an awkward Hikari."<p>

"Now I wonder what he's gonna make for lunch..."

"Hmmm...maybe we should go see."


End file.
